Pieces Of Me
by StoriesForever
Summary: Raven's Emotions are running loose. The Titans help get them back, but will Robin find out something he isn't supposed too?
1. A New Enemy

**Pieces Of Me.**

I know the Teen Titans Comic is Called Pieces Of Me and That's BB/Rae. This is Rae/Rob so Haters get hit by a bus! JK. Just my saying. 

Disclaimer: I really Don't own Teen Titans! Or Rae/Rob! Sadness!

Summary: Raven's Emotions are running loose. The Titans Help get them back, but will Robin find out something he isn't supposed too?

**Raven's POV!**

It's a quiet Saturday morning, We haven't had any missions in 2 weeks.

"Titans Gather up!" Robin said.

BB and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing video games. Obvious!

Starfire was making her pudding of sadness because Silkie was hiding under her bed, not wanting to come out.

Robin was just being Robin. Checking the Villian's File Reports or VFR for short.

"Oh Oh! Let me see LET ME SEE!" A really annoying happy called.

"I SAID TITANS GATHER UP!" Robin screamed.

We all ran towards the tv screen.

"You know we haven't had any missions in 2 weeks, So I decided we'll have a-"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep._

"Trouble." I said.

"It seems like we have a new villian."

"HaHaHa! Dude that villian looks lame!" Beast Boy fell on the floor laughing saying that.

I gave him a death glare because that villian looks a bit like me.

Actually everyone gave him a death glare.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

I teleported us downtown where the damage was going on.

"I hope you're going to pay for that" Robin said. His usual 'Before we fight a villian sayings'.

"Ahh The Teen Titans. I've heard A LOT about you on Azartha.[1]" The Mysterious villian said.

Then it struck me!

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"May I introduce myself... I'm Emoti the splitter of Emotions." Emoti said with a bow.

"Titans GO!" Robin said AGAIN!

We all splited up to different corners.

"GET READY FOR THE SONIC BOOM!" Cyborg shouted.

He took out his Sonic Cannon a shot Emoti in the stomach, but sadly she teleported next to BB.

"Ah Young Changling I've heard lots about your animal changing, but sadly you can't hurt me." Emoti said calmly.

"Dude! You want to bet about that?" Beast Boy said before he changed into a T-rex.

"RAWR!" BB roared.

BB the T-Rex stepped on Emoti.

But Emoti shot fire at Beast Boy's foot.

Beast Boy changed back to normal and said.

"OWWWW!" BB screamed.

"I told you young changling you can't hurt me!" Emoti Shouted.

I just stood there knowing something that nobody know's. I turned around to run away, but Robin grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes smiling.

"I- We need you here Raven." Robin said.

I smiled back, but then frowned.

"I can't." I said softly.

_Kaboom!_

I just noticed that Emoti teleported next to Starfire by surprise and shot Starfire with a laser.

"Oh that is certainly Un-PLEASENT!" Starfire screamed.

Star started flying shooting Starbolts at Emoti.

To tell you the truth Star never could shoot straight at people.

I rolled my eyes at that thought.

Emoti flew up to where Starfire was and pulled her all the way to the ground. Causing Star to scrap her knee.

"OH NO THE RED Gushy thing in bodies is coming out of mine!" Star Shouted. She sat down on the ground liking her knee.

I just noticed Robin was still holding my arm.

I started blushing hardly and let go of Robin's Grip.

I sensed Emoti around, but couldn't see her.

The invisble Emoti grabbed my and rose my up to the air.

Emoti Obviously new Robin couldn't fly so she took me up to the air.

"Azartha Azartha Azartha. Princess Raven of Azarath. Emotions will come and Emotions will go, but now they will GO!" Emoti chanted.

Emoti disappeared and I fell to the ground.

**Robin's POV:**

While Raven was falling to the ground, I ran to Catch her... Which I did.

I placed Raven on the ground softly.

When I looked up I saw multiples of Raven's in different color cloaks running away.

Me and the Rest of the guys were staring at Raven weirdly.

**Raven's POV:**

I woke up and saw the guys staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhh Raven your EmotiClones ran away" BB Spoke up.

"Her what?" Robin asked.

"My EmotiClones. Their my Emotions in Clone form of me." I said cooly.

"Oh" Robin and Starfire said. Since they never been inside my head before they don't know about them.

"We need to get them back. Before trouble starts." I said emotionless.

"Okay Titans Gather!" Robin said.

"Okay Raven you get the Brown and the Red one." Robin said.

"Sloth and Rage." BB said smartly.

Weird.

I ran to go get them.

**Robin's POV:**

"Star go get Pink and Yellow."

"Happiness and Wisdom." BB said Smartly.

Weird.

Star flew away to get them.

"Cy and BB go get Orange and Grey."

"Apathy and Timid." BB said again.

Weird again.

They just stood there.

"I'll get Purple girl."

Slience

"Anddd...?" I said.

"And what?" BB said.

"What's the Purple girls name?" I said.

"I don't know? Why do you except me to know?" BB asked.

Not suprising.

"Nevermind. GO!" I shouted.

And we were off!

Okay so [1] Azartha is where Emoti's from it's Azarath's Enemy Planet. Raven know's Something but won't tell. MOre will be explained in farther Chapters.

REVIEW NOW! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Happiness and Wisdom

**Happiness and Wisdom**

KK I know I haven't updated in a while, but now I decided to do it now! Starfire's POV. Finding Happiness and Wisdom.

Disclaimer: I really don't care about this *Lawyers stare at me* Okay OKAY! I don't own Teen Titans MAN!

**Starfire's POV:**

I have to find friend Raven's feelings: Happy and Wisdom. When is Friend Raven ever happy? I guess I should start at the bookstore first.

I was at the corner of the bookstore when I heard.

"OH OH! WISDOM! We SHOULD GO TO THE UHH...PIZZA PARLOR!" Happy shouted.

"No Happy we are going to the bookstore and staying there until someone finds us and takes us back to Raven." Wisdom answered.

"YOUR SUCH A SOURPUSS!" Happy pouted and started smiling again. "How can I be mad at you Wisdom?" Happy said.

"Whatever." Wisdom said then rolled her eyes.

My friend Raven and Friend Raven are walking away!

I ran up behind them and shouted!

"FRIEND RAVEN'S!" I started hugging.

"Air air!" Wisdom shouted.

"Oops friend Wisdom?" I said.

"Yes I am Wisdom and this is Happiness or Happy for short and we know you Starfire- Starfire A joy of Happiness see Happiness for more information." Wisdom then pointed at Happy.

"Oh! Happy! ME! Starfire- My best friend, currently not seeing Robin Please see Love for more information." Happy started Giggling. "I LOVE MY EMOTION!" Happy shouted.

"Yes Happy, for the 27th time I heard you!" Wisdom started rubbing her temples.

"Friend Wisdom and Friend Happy may you please come back to our home of sleeping? Please?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said.

"OH THANK YOU! FRIENDS!" I pulled them in into another hug.

"AIR AIR!" Wisdom shouted.

I stopped hugging them.

"Sorry!" I started blushing hardly.

"LET ME TELEPORT US OUT OF HERE!" Happy screamed.

"No. I will. We can't trust you. Remember last time?" Wisdom said.

"Oh Yeah! I promised I wouldn't do it again!" Happy started laughing at that thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Wisdom said and teleported us back to the home of slumber or sleeping.

**What do you guys think? Next is Beast Boy and Cyborg. Read and Review PLEASE!**

**BYE! MWAH HA HA HAAA!**


	3. Apathy And Timid

**Apathy And Timid.**

Okay so Raven uses Apathy A LOT! But here is the chappie! And People if u guys read the story please REVIEW! I take anymonus reviewers too!

Disclaimer: If i write this story I must own the Teen Titans!...(A big fight occurs)... OKAY! I DON'T! Also I'm changing one thing Robin is also getting Bravery!

**Cyborg's POV:**

Okay grass stain and I were thinking of where we'll find Apathy and Timid and Beast Boy suggested the Pizza Parlor, so were heading there right now!

"DUDE!" Beast Boy cried!

"WHAt?"

"There they are!" Oh is beast boy getting smarter? Or am I getting dumber?

"APATHY! TIMID!" Beast Boy screamed.

Apathy rolls her eyes at us.

"Here comes The Little Grass stain and his sidekick Baldy." Apathy says rudely.

"CYBORG! BEAST BOY! I'm sooo Sorry for EVERYTHING! I just wish I can makeup the time when I replaced BB's Tofu with meat without him knowing then he ate it!"

Beast boy started screaming, I started laughing, and Timid said "Sorry."

"And I'm sorry Cyborg for painting your car in rainbow colors and blaming it on Beast Boy."

"YOU DID IT!" BB and I shrieked.

"Sorry!" and Timid started crying.

"Hey little Princesses can you hurry up! I want to put boogers in that prissy girl's Pizza." Apathy said.

"Whatever." I said.

"WE'LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU NEVER REPLACE MY TOFU WITH M..! AGAIN!" Beast boy yelled like it was a curse word.

"Okay." Timid said softly.

"ALSO! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO THE TOWER WITH US!" i yelled.

"Okay! I don't like it in the outside world. It's Scary." Timid said a flew away to the Tower.

"Now for Apathy." I mumumered.

"EWWW!" The prissy girl screamed.

_BURP_

_BURPP_

_BURPPPPPPP!_

That was an impressive burp for Apathy.

"HEy! Girlie! Come here!" Beast boy shouted.

"YOU TALKING TO ME?" Apathy screamed.

"Yeah we're talking to you! Little miss Rude with ATTITUDE!" I yelled.

"Who you calling Rude, Baldy?" Apathy asked.

"You!" BB and I shouted.

"OH! Now IT's ON!" Apathy shouted while picking her nose.

"Eww!" I said.

Beast Boy whispered something brill to me while Apathy was storming over to us.

"GO CYBORG! NOW!" Beast Boy shouted.

I turned my arm into a cage which caught Apathy in.

"GET ME OUT!" Apathy shrieked.

"No! Your coming back with us!" I said.

"Man!" apathy grunted and sat criss cross apple sauce on the cage floor.

"I'M GOING TO DRIVE THE T-CAR!" The little grass stain yelled.

"NO!" Apathy and I screamed.

"MAN!"

I signaled the T-car to come and pick us up to take us back to the Tower to meet up with Starfire,Timid,Happiness, and Wisdom.

"Can I drive the next time?" BB asked.

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!" We screamed. "Awww MAn! Let's just leave!" BB cried.

"Okay!" I jetted 100 miles on the car and sped off to the tower.

Okay so I'm trying to update everytime I get on my Laptop. Also I got "Miss Rude with Attitude." and "Who you calling rude, Baldy?" From the Teen Titans comic "Pieces Of Me." Also YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!

BYE!


	4. Love and Bravery

_**Love and Bravery...**_

I'm Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is! ROBIN!

Disclaimer: Me: I Like TOTALLY! OWN The Teen Titans!

Raven: Say the Truth.

Me: NO!

Robin: I agree with Raven.

ME: FINE FINE Sheeshh! I don't Own The TEEN TITANS!

**Robin's POV:**

I was wondering where to find Purple girl, but i found something else intresting instead.

_Bam!_

_Boom!_

_ZAP!_

I FOUND A GREEN RAVEN! HOW COULD I MISS HER? but what's weird she's fighting Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx? Isn't Jinx a Titan? And isn't her eyes usually pink? Not Red?

"HIIYYAAAAAAA" Green Raven shouted. She just pulled Mammoth into a headlock.

**Bravery's POV:**

So I just pulled Mammoth into a headlock, then threw him into a car.

"Aww Did poor wittle Mammoth get a boo-boo?"

"ARGH!" Mammoth shouted and grabbed me on the leg.

**Robin's POV:**

Green Raven's going to get hurt, So I had to grab her leg, but first I kicked Mammoth in the face for him to let go of Greenie's leg.

"ROBIN! LET GO!" Green shouted.

"No. Your going to get hurt. I won't let them hurt you." I said.

"LET! GO!" Green shouted and started kicking me mutiple of times till I let go. I finally did when Gizmo shot a laser beam at us. Which was 2 minutes after she started kicking my face.

**Bravery's POV:**

"Umm... Thank You?" I said, I'm not really good talking to Robin Because he's Love's crush or Love's Love.

I went back punching Gizmo.

"You little Snot-booger!" I screamed.

"HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAY!" Gizmo shouted.

"Hey Red eyes Aren't you a Titan?" I asked/Shouted.

"HER NAME IS JINX!" Gizmo shouted.

"NOOO It's Pretty Pink Princess Pony!... OF COURSE MY NAME IS JINX!" Jinx said sarcastically.

Gizmo rolled his eyes.

**Robin's POV:**

Very Impressive. I didn't know Raven had that side of her.

Oh. Raven. She just tossed Mammoth and Gizmo into the police Truck.

"Good Job Uhh Green Raven?" Officer Stone said.

"It's Bravery!" Bravery shouted then she got blasted by a red arrow by Red eye Jinx.

Bravery is just Wow! Amazing.

Then I noticed that Jinx had a Ear piece stuck in her ear.

"BRAVERY! AIM FOR HER EAR!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Bravery shot her ear with her Blackish-Greenish aura.

Jinx fell out of the sky, then she got up and said.

"Thanks Guys, Gizmo came to me this morning and put something in my ear and I just became BAM! Hypnothesis. Then this happened. Oh well goodluck Robin. I hope you get Emoti!" Jinx said and took off.

"How do you know about-" I said.

"She's a sorceress too. Leave her and Robin I'll go back to the Tower. Bye." Bravery said and pulled me into a death hug. Worse then Starfire's. I am SUPER SURPRISED!

Bravery took off to the tower but first she said. "Head to the beach. You'll find her there."

Who?

I drove the R-cycle to the beach where I saw the purple Raven.

"PURPLE RAVEN!" I shouted and ran over to her.

"Me cher Robin, Vous voulez me parler? Comment je suis ravi parce que Je t'aime tellement! Parlez-là. Malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas parler ou comprendre le français pour savoir ce que je dis. Mais cher amant Robin, Raven dira u tôt ou tard. Talk Talk donc loin et je vais écouter." Purple said.

"What? You know I don't speak french." I said.

"You know Robin I always admired your hair." Purple said.

"Uhhh... Okay?"

She walked over to me and started twirling me hair.

"Purple girl? You're kinda making me uncomfortable..." I said. It's true, but I really like the complment she gave me. It's unusual for her.

"OH! Je le savais! Mon Robin ne m'aime pas! Il aime que Starfire! Qu'at-elle que je n'ai pas! ROBIN NE PEUT VOUS VOIR QUE JE T'AIME! Je peux le voir Un million de fois et vous ne comprenez pas! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT juste me dire que vous m'aimez!" Purple said. She started crying.

"Raven! Don't cry!" I pulled her in for a hug. She seemed to smile a feminine smile. I've only seen her smile like that when I saved her from her father and she hugged me.

"Oh Thank you Robin. I needed that hug and I'll come back with you, but you have to promise me one thing. And the real raven will tell you." Purple said.

"Okay. but what's you're name?" I asked.

"L'amour est mon nom." purple said.

"Okay Raven will tell me you're name. Let's go home." I said and pulled her to the R-cycle.

She held on to my back and smiled happily and snuggled closer. I smiled. A smile I never smiled before. One loving look smile.

_Okay so Review. i like this chapter. I had the idea that Love should speak french. The language of Love. Okay so here's what the first French means: __**Me dear Robin, You want to talk to me? How I am delighted because I love you so much! Talk away. Sadly you can't speak or understand french to know what I'm saying. But dear lover Robin, Raven will tell u sooner or later. So Talk Talk away and I'll listen.**_

The second french means: **OH! i knew it! My Robin doesn't love me! He loves that Starfire! What does she have that I don't! ROBIN CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU! I CAN SEE IT A MILLION OF TIMES AND YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!**

The third french means: **Love is my name.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Sloth and Rage

**Sloth and Rage.**

Okay! YAY! Another CHAPTER! I was so busy reading stories I forgot to update! So here it is!

Disclaimer: I'm sad to tell you that I don't own Teen Titans. (Maybe). Okay I don't!

**Raven's POV:**

I really think that I'm the last person to find the EmotiClones. I bet Robin has know what Love is saying. Since he's not capable to learn french. I really hope Love didn't say her name in English.

"So where's Rage?" I said out aloud.

Sloth. I really don't need to find her. I know she'll be in the tower, lying on the couch messing up the livng room. I know her mess will be messier than Beast Boy's room. I just hope i won't be there to see that mess. If it's possible?

So I know exactly where Rage will be or just all the places she will be.

**10 minutes later...**

I headed to the flower shop to find Rage. But this might be hard, if she doesn't listen to me.

_Kaboom_

_Crush_

_"Argh!"_

And all that was caused by Rage.

"RAGE!" I called.

"WHAT!" rage roared.

"Stop destroying everything that's related to LOVE!" I shouted.

"WHY! SHOULD! I!"

_Crash_

_Scrreeeeerrrrrrchhhhhh_

_Bam!_

2 cars just hit this old lady who was running towards them to get away from Rage.

"Bye!" Rage called and teleported to the next place on my list The Lovey-Dovey restuarant.

Seriously that's what the restuarants called.

I teleported to the Lovey-Dovey restuarant.

_Boom!_

_Bam!_

_"Ahhh!" A teen shouted._

"You again?" Rage shouted.

"Yeah. Now listen to me! Come back with me to the tower."

"Why should I? I'm having fun destroying everything that's related to Love's emotion!" Rage asked.

"Because if you come back with me I'll let you destroy Starfire." I said.

"Starfire." Rage spat.

"I always hated her. Why does she always get the boys attention! HOW ABOUT ME! It's like I'm invisble! AND ROBIN! HE DOESN'T NOTICE US- Wait! Can I destroy Robin too?" Rage asked.

"NO!" I shouted. What is Love without Robin? NOTHING!

"Then Buh-By-"

"WAIT! Okay" I sighed.

"I'll let you destroy Robin."

"Perfect." Rage said.

Little does Rage know that I'm lying. Rage has always been dumb.

"Let's go." Rage started smirking.

"What do you know what I don't?"

"Nothing. Why would you say such a thing?" Rage asked. She started smirking even more.

"TELL ME!" I shouted.

"NO!" Then Rage teleported us to the Tower.

What's up my Homies! What do u think of this chapter?

Also can u guys Please review! 

I know u guys like the story.

So Just Review!


	6. We're Back But Sloth's DEAD!

**We're Back, But Sloth's DEAD!**

So Like Yeah. I don't know how long this chapter will be. So don't blame me! You like the name of the chapter? Every creative. Right?

Disclaimer: Like so I totally don't own the Teen Titans. Like Whatever!

**Robin's POV:**

To our surprise or mostly mine, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Apathy, and Timid. Arrived at the same time we got to the tower.

"Cy, 2 hours ago you said you caught Apathy and Timid. what happened?" I asked.

"DUDE! WE LOCKED APATHY IN A CAGE AND SHE TOTALLY ESCAPED!" Beast Boy shouted.

"She started terrorizing the city again." Cyborg Said.

"So it took you 2 hours to catch her?" I asked.

"No, We stopped for pizza. Then the arcade. Birdbrain." Apathy said, then rolled her eyes.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU-" I started shouting until I was interuppted by a large burp.

I looked around.

"Wasn't me." Cyborg said.

"Not me Dude!" BB shouted.

I looked at Timid.

"Oh Robin! I'm sorry!" Timid Cried.

"So you burped?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry for throwing you out the window last week. I was so raged at you!" Timid said.

"I forgive you."

Timid sighed.

I stared at Apathy[1].

"Well Birdbrain I certainly didn't do it."

Purple Raven spoke up.

"Robin, It came from inside the tower." Purple Raven started smiling.

_Pfft..._

_Pfft..._

_Pfft..._

Apathy started laughing her head off from inside the cage.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I asked.

"You guys are clueless. Just go inside the tower. You'll see." Apathy laughed.

The Emotions, and us started walking inside the tower.

I stopped and froze, so did the other guys.

The place was a disaster! It's even worse then Beast boy's room! Or worse Beast Boy's sleepover!

_Flashback..._

_The guys and I just came back from a movie at 2 am._

_We let Beast Boy have a sleepover that day._

_I unlocked the tower doors to see... A HUGE DIRTY SOCK PILE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!_

_"BEAST BOY!" I shouted._

_Beast boy was nowhere to be seen._

_"Well this is a waste." Raven said and teleported to her room._

_"EEKKKK!" Starfire screamed._

_"Star! What's wrong?" Cyborg asked._

_Starfire started standing up from under the counter to reveal an blue blob with tofu on her head._

_"BEAST BOY!" I shouted again._

_"I need to uhhh go." Starfire said and ran to her room._

_"When I get my hands on that little grass stain he'll be sorry he ever touched my meat!" Cyborg shouted in a choking position.[2]_

_"BEASTTTTTTTTTTTT BOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I shouted even louder._

_Something started wiggling from inside the pile._

_I froze and started saying "Cyborg. What's happening?" _

_"DUDE!" _

_Beast Boy jumped out from inside the pile._

_"YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg shouted and started choking Beast Boy._

_"ENOUGH!" I shouted._

_Cyborg finally let go of Beast Boy._

_"Beast Boy. You and your 'buddies' need to clean up the living room and the kitchen._

_"Oh. My buddies left 4 hours ago when this pile got here." Beast Boy said._

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Nice to know you'll clean this place up alone." Cyborg said._

_"DUDE! THAT'S SOO UNFAIR!" Beast Boy shouted._

_"Goodnight." Cyborg and I said and walked to our rooms._

_Flashback over..._

"Who's that again?" I asked.

"Ce sont ami Robin est paresseux." [3] Purple Raven said.

"Cyborg. Beast Boy who's that?" I asked.

"Oh. That's Sloth." Beast Boy said.

"Hey, isn't Raven supposed to get her?" Beast Boy asked.

I then heard giggling coming from Starfire's room.

"STARFIRE!" I shouted.

Starfire then flew down with Happy and Wisdom on her side.

"OH WONDERFUL! FRIEND ROBIN, BEAST BOY, AND CYBORG HAS ONCE RETURNED WITH THE OTHER FRIEND RAVEN'S!" Starfire said happily and pulled us in for an hug.

"AIR!" Purple Raven shouted.

" Oops Sorry." Starfire blushed.

"Anyway, What happened here?" I asked.

I felt something on my arm. It was Purple Raven snuggling it.

I pulled away from her grasp.

"Robin! Permettez-moi de rester! S'il vous plaît!" Purple Raven shouted. [4]

"What?" I asked.

"Oh MY GOSH! MY BABY!" Cyborg shouted.

"What! I just threw some food at it! Not like it's going to kill you!" Sloth said.

"YOUR DEAD!" Cyborg shouted and chased after Sloth.

"Hey- MY TOFU!" Beast Boy shouted.

"WHAT? It was trash! What else should i have done to it?... Eat it! YUCK!" Sloth burped.

Beast Boy started chasing Sloth.

The Emotions just sat there laughing. Except for Wisdom who was reading.

I checked my stash of bird-a-rangs. But they were missing!

"SLOTH! What did you do to my bird-a-rangs?" I asked.

While Sloth was running she said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Red X came by, so I gave him your Bird-a-rangs."

"YOU WHAT!" I started chasing Sloth.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD!" We shouted!

Great Chapter huh? So I have a few things to tell you...

[1] About Apathy. I just read a few things about what she acts like and that seems to be it.

[2] Beast Boy threw away all the meat.

[3] Love's saying: That are friend Robin is Sloth.

[4] Love's saying: Robin! Let me stay! Please!

Review!


	7. What Next?

**What next?**

Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! OMG! HERE!  


Disclaimer: EVERY CHAPTER! Okay i don't own Teen Titans!

**Raven's POV:**

We finally got back. Rage has had the same smirrk ever since she teleported us back. But anyway I heard some crashes from inside the tower. I bet that the guys are trying to kill Sloth.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Sloth Shouted.

Sloth just raised Robin,Cyborg, And Beast Boy 10 feet off the ground.

"AHHHH!" Beast Boy Cried.

"Little Girl you better get us down!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin kept a straight face.

"Sloth let them down." I said.

_Burrrppppppppppp_

"SLOTH!" Rage shouted.

Sloth started shrinking.

"Sorry." Sloth said.

Sloth then let go of her aura around the guys, the boys fell on the gamestation.

"911! HELPPP! MY BABY!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed.

Rage then bursted out in laughter.

"Rage. It's not good to laugh at their lost." Wisdom said.

**Robin's POV:**

"Raven!" I shouted.

I ran over to Raven.

"Oh Hi Robin." Raven said emotionless.

"Raven! Vous l'aimez! Ne soyez pas impoli! Ou bien je vais vous dire!" Purple Girl said. [1]

**Raven's POV:**

I opened my eyes with surprise.

Rage started smirking.

Since All my emotions know French they know what Love just said.

"HEYYYY! RAVVEEEEENNNNN!" Happy shouted.

I ran over to Love and covered her mouth.

"If you dare tell Robin about your emotion I'll KILL YOU!" I whispered.

Love started gulping.

"Uhh... Raven, What's wrong with Purple Girl." Robin asked.

"Friend Robin, If you please I'll tell you What our Purple Raven said." Starfire asked.

I used my Aura to shut Starfire's mouth.

"Don't tell." I said coldly threw my teeth.

Starfire nodded her head slowly.

I let go of my aura.

"So friend Raven, What next?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Rae what next?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude I agree!" BB shouted.

"Yeah, Raven what should we do next?" Robin asked.

"We're going to see Emoti... In Azartha."

"DUDE! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?" Beast Boy asked/Shouted.

"By a spell." I answered.

"I really don't want to be in your dark magic." Beast Boy said.

"Rage can you get Beast Boy for me?" I asked.

"My Pleasure." Rage said.

Rage then pounced on Beast Boy.

"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy shouted.

Love,Happy,Sloth,Wisdom,Bravery,Apathy, and I started Smirking.

So what do you think! I'll update soon! But make sure you review! BYE!

[1] Raven! You love him! Don't be rude! Or I'll tell!

Love is Threatening Raven! YES!


	8. To Azartha

**To Azartha.**

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I've been to busy reading other fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) Own the Teen Titans. :(

**Robin's POV:**

"Raven before we go I have to check the news report."

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to channel 89.

"Just 2 hours ago everything in the 4 mile radius just BLEW UP! Here is a victim who saw it all (Everybody did) in Perfecttown." the reporter said.

"WELL FIRST EVERYTING TURNED BLACK AND BLEW UP! FIRST IT WAS AUNT SUSIE THEN AUNT MARGERET! THEN MY BATHTUB-"

I switched off the tv, turned around and saw everyone glaring at Raven, including me.

"Sorry." Raven said, " It's just that once my emotions went loose everything blew up, since my emotions are too much." Raven said in her monotoned voice.

**Raven's POV:**

"Dude! YOU KILLED PEOPLE!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Friend Raven this is unpleasently MEAN!" STARFIRE SCREAMED!

"Raven, How could you?" Cyborg asked.

While everyone was shouting at me Robin spoke up-

"QUIET!" Robin shouted.

"Aww Raven, il ne se soucient de vous. Voir Je le savais! Mais vous venez de me douter!" Love gasped. (1)

"Love shut up." I hissed through my teeth.

"Dude... French girl is totally weird." BB said.

Robin started rubbing his temples.

"Raven can we leave already?" Robin asked.

"Sure" I answered, "But we have to get in a circle sitting."

I remembered something real quick.

I ran over to Wisdom, I told her she's incharge and locked all the other emotion's in Rage's cage. I passed over the keys to Wisdom and told her if they escape go after them.

"That was weird." BB said.

"Indeed it was friend Beast Boy." Starfire agreed.

Everybody sat down in a circle. They all looked at me.

I lit the candles, pour the sand, and sat in the middle of them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azartha...Azartha, AZARTHA!" I chanted.

The portel opened above us, I was the first to go in, then Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

**Robin's POV:**

It took 10 minutes to get there. Everybody was bored, but I just looked up at Raven's beautiful dark blue eyes.

"We're here." Raven said.

We landed head first on a concreate building.

"Oww." Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg said, and started rubbing their heads.

Raven and I looked up and said- "Wow."

The rest looked up and said the same too.

(1) Aww Raven he does care about you. See I knew it! But you just doubted me!

Sorry it's short. What do you think? Please review and I'll update quicker! BYE!


End file.
